Gingka Hagane
Gingka Hagane (鋼 銀河, Hagane Ginga) is a main character of the fan-made series [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Warriors_Wiki Universal Warriors]. Gingka Hagane holds the title of "#1 Blader in the world" and is a [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Bladers_of_the_Four_Seasons Blader Of The Four Seasons], representing the season of Autumn. Gingka blades with [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Gingka_Hagane#Samurai_Pegasus Samurai Pegasus]. His best friends are [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Kenta_Yumiya Kenta Yumiya] and [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Madoka_Amano Madoka Amano]. Personality Gingka is a nice and calm blader, and will do whatever it takes to battle with his Bey, Pegasus, and protect his friends, as well as save the world from danger. Even though he gets a bit worried when losing, he is never frightened and is always ready to battle again. No matter what disadvantages he faces, he never backs down from a challenge. He is always pumped up, ready to battle, never gives up, and fights till the end. "That's what makes a Blader's Spirit!" he says. Character Desgin Gingka has dark red spiky hair. He wears a blue headband with a design of the mythical creature, Pegasus, on it, but it has only one wing, whereas his father's headband had two wings on it. His headband does not get two wings on it until the Metal Fury series. He also has golden-brown eyes and a broken nose which he may have got from beyblading. His usual outfit consists of a long white scarf around his neck, a short blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, white and blue fingerless gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, which has a pouch for his beyblade, black pants, and red and navy blue colored shoes. The white long scarf represents Pegasus' wings. He keeps his beyblade gear on his belt so that he can quickly use it whenever needed. Gingka currently uses a String Launcher (Bey Launcher) with a Three Segment Launcher Grip in right-handed mode, and a Beypoint Card In Metal Masters and Metal Fury. In Metal Fury, Gingka obtains a new headband that has a Pegasus and 2 wings like his father's headband, but is white and red. Later in Shogun Steel, Gingka gets a new look. His hair is more shaggier and has taller, spiky hair with the same headband as the previous season. He now wears a black shirt under a short blue jacket with long, rolled-up sleeves, white-and-gold lines, now has brown fingerless gloves, dark-blue pants, and wears black boots under red socks. His white scarf is more longer and has shredded ends. His materials have also changed- he uses a Zero-G Launcher with the grip part of the Zero-G Launcher Grip connected on it. Beyblades [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Storm_Pegasus_105RF Storm Pegasus]: is the beast inside Gingka Hagane's Beyblade. It is a powerful attack type beyblade with incredible speed and strength. It was one of the first beyblades alongside L-Drago, coming from the star fragment. It was given to Gingka by his father and later destroyed when it sacrificed itself to slay The Dark Power. [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxy_Pegasus_W105R%C2%B2F Galaxy Pegasus]: Pegasus was reincarnated in a stone outside Koma Village and awakened by Gingka to become Galaxy Pegasus. Galaxy Pegasus is Gingka's primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is an incredibly powerful Beyblade that was difficult to control because of its immense power and speed. Gingka discovered that its power lies within it's Spin Track and Performance Tip that spins as fast as possible without loosing control, maximizing Pegasus' unique ability to take flight. [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmic_Pegasus_F:D Cosmic Pegasus]: It is Gingka Hagane's third Pegasus Beyblade. Pegasus was enhanced by a falling star fragment to unlock it's Legend Powers; transforming it into Cosmic Pegasus. Cosmic Pegasus is Gingka's primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is an amazing Attack Type 4D Beyblade with amazing attack, speed, stamina and endurance. It's 4D Tip and Mode Changing Ring allow it to optomize it's many capabilities. Its 4D Frame splits its Fusion Wheel into three sections that allow for various mode changes. Its Final Drive tip allows Pegasus to regain spin power by retracting the Semi-Flat tip to allow the rubber contact to the stadium. [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Samurai_Pegasus_W105R2F Samurai Pegasus]: It is the evolution of Cosmic Pegasus Story Early Life During the start of the anime, Gingka Hagane, is seen walking around the city, not just that but sleeping in unusual places like on top of a water tank. A little after that, he ran into a group of beyblade thugs called the Face Hunters who was bullying someone named Kenta. The five Face Hunters that were there had then challenged Bandage Man to a 5 VS 1 handicap match, which he easily beat them without even trying. Kenta was happy that someone was there to save the day, and even someone to look up to. Not long after that they both became good friends and went to the Bey Park together. During their first conversation alone at the park, Kenta asked Bandage Man where he lives. Bandage Man revealed to Kenta that he has been traveling around the country looking for someone challenging enough to battle him. And later on meets Ryuga and becomes his rival. One of the Face Hunters, Benkei, had proposed a challenge for Gingka, for him to meet them at a construction site. As soon as Bandage Man got there, one hundred face Hunter thugs were there waiting with their beyblades eager to battle Bandage Man. After one hundred beyblades were launched, Bandage Man remains calm and un-phased by this. Soon after Kenta appears, he notices that one of the beys scratched Bandage Man on the side of his head! He says to him that this isn't a beybattle, and that he should run. Still, Bandage Man isn't afraid; he reassures Kenta that everything will be fine. Bandage Man then decides to get serious and launches Storm Pegasus. Bandage Man unleashes some of the power from Storm Pegasus, knocking away the one hundred beyblades with ease; he even summons his beast Pegasus to finish the job knocking all those blades away. After Bandage Man beat the one hundred Face Hunters who challenged him, their leader, Kyoya challenged him to a battle. Later that day, at the City Bowl, Bandage Man is seen beyblading against some kids, which he easily defeats their blades in a single swipe. All the kids there got so excited that a strong blader like Bandage Man had challenged them to a beyblade match. Then a girl named Madoka is seen watching from the background, who later accidentally spooked Bandage Man, took both of them to the B-Pit. A Beyblade shop in town (which is also her house) and decided to help them out. Later that day, the Face Hunters took off with Kenta's Sagittario, telling Bandage Man that if he didn't come to the Metal Tower that something bad will happen to Kenta's bey. After Bandage Man arrived at the Metal Tower, he began his battle with Kyoya. After Bandage Man won the battle, Sagittario was given back to Kenta. Little did Bandage Man know...one of his enemies, Doji from the Dark Nebula Organization has returned and they want him dead. That day, Kenta wanted to prove to Bandage Man to be a worthy opponent in battle so Bandage Man wouldn't leave town to find other strong opponents. Bandage Man accepted Kenta's challenge, decided to beybattle him. Kenta proved to be a worthy opponent, but Bandage Man won the battle using his first finishing move, Shooting Star Attack (Pegasus Starblast Attack). Bandage Man explained to Kenta that he liked the city, so he wasn't going to leave. After Doji gave Benkei the bey, 'Dark Bull', Benkei goes crazy. Later, Bandage Man sees an enraged Benkei and battles him and won. Not just that, but the next day, some guy named Tetsuya kidnapped Madoka, demanded a battle with him, which Bandage Man won of course. A female blader named Hikaru shows up in Metal Bey City, and wanted to battle against Bandage Man. Well, it didn't turn out the way she wanted as Kenta battled her in Bandage Man's place since he got sick. Dark Nebula continues to manipulate Kyoya into thinking that Bandage Man is the bad guy. While that is happening, Doji asks the main computer (Merci) to gather more data on Bandage Man. Merci lured Bandage Man into an outhouse, which then Merci tricks Bandage Man into thinking that he's on TV. After Merci gathered enough data on Bandage Man, he kicked him out then left. The whole time Bandage Man had no idea that it was a trap to gather data on him. Universal Warriors 'Special Moves' Storm Pegasus * [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Starblast_Attack Starblast Attack]: Pegasus soars high into the air after an attack or by riding a ramp. It then crashes down on the opponent in a nose dive. * [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Tornado_Wing Tornado Wing]: Pegasus circles the stadium quickly, forming a current that immerses the stadium and sends any opposing bey out with a vacuum like effect. * [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Meteor_Shower_Attack Meteor Shower Attack]: Pegasus flies higher than before and rains down multiple powerful star blasts. * [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Power Full Power]: Pegasus circles the stadium faster than possible, creating enough friction to produce updrafts that create a vacuum. * [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Storm_Bringer Storm Bringer]: Pegasus uses the energy channeled to circle at extreme speeds. Covered in a blue aura, Pegasus creates a vacuum that sends the enemy's bey up into the air and when it comes down, Pegasus cancels the opponent's power and strikes it out of the stadium. * [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxy_Nova Galaxy Nova]: Gathering raw energy, Pegasus smashes down with incredible force. This much raw power required Pegasus to sacrifice itself, turning the bey to stardust. Galaxy Pegasus * [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Booster_Attack Star Booster Attack]: Gingka unlocked this move after first gaining control of Galaxy Pegasus' power and speed. Pegasus's uses its R2F performance tip to grasp the air while racing in a circle around the stadium, igniting in a blue aura. Pegasus uses this momentum to take flight into the air and makes a dramatic turn to crash down upon the opponent like a meteor stream. * [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Stardust_Driver Stardust Driver]: After understanding Pegasus' potential, Gingka unlocked it's strongest special move. Pegasus soars into space using R2F as pegasus's legs and W105 as it's wings and comes down on the other bey. This is strong enough to defeat Julian Konzern and Damian Hart. * [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Storm_Bringer Storm Bringer]: Pegasus uses the energy channeled to circle at extreme speeds. Covered in a blue aura, Pegasus creates a vacuum that sends the enemy's bey up into the air and when it comes down, Pegasus cancels the opponent's power and strikes it out of the stadium. Cosmic Pegasus * [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmic_Tornado_(Special_Move) Cosmic Tornado]: After mastering Pegasus' Final Drive 4D Tip, Gingka unlocked this special move. Cosmic Pegasus switches into Final Drive mode and Smash Mode and rapidly spins in a circle, multiplying its attack power in one giant rotation that crashes into the opponent with immense force. * Shining Wind: Infused with the power of every Star Fragment in the world, Pegasus creates a tornado to send him high into the air. Gingka uses this to go high into the air and use his strongest special move, Super Cosmic Nova. * [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Cosmic_Nova Super Cosmic Nova]: Infused with the power of every Star Fragment in the world, Pegasus soars off the ground then uses [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmic_Tornado_(Special_Move) Cosmic Tornado] to attack and then finally utilizes the Fragment's power by performing Super Cosmic Nova to tear through the enemy. * [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Starblast_Attack Starblast Attack]: Pegasus soars high into the air after an attack or by riding a ramp. It then crashes down on the opponent in a nose dive. Samurai Pegasus * [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxy_Nova Galaxy Nova]: Gathering all the raw energy of the universe after leaping into Space, Pegasus smashes down with incredible force. * Stardust Twister Attack Relationships Family 'Ryusei Hagane' Friends 'Kenta Yumiya' 'Madoka Amano' 'Masamune Kadoya' 'Yu Tendo' 'Hyoma' Family * Ryusei Hagane (Father) Trivia * His name is used for the Ultraman series Ultraman Ginga, which both protagonist have a friend named Kenta. * Gingka's voice has become much higher since the episode, "Pegasus has Landed." * He is the third blader that use Pegasus beyblade, the first is Julia Fernandez and Raul Fernandez. * Hagane is Japanese for "steel". It references the Metal Saga Beyblade's Fusion Wheel/Metal Wheel. * Gingka enjoys being on television. * He very-much enjoys consuming "Triple Beef Burgers". Likewise, he despises hotdogs and thinks "they are for wimps". * Even before he was a Legendary Blader, Gingka has had a blue aura surrounding him when he and Pegasus were pushed to their limits. Back then, he defined this as his Blader Spirit. Gallery